Lips of an Angel
by DreamReader757
Summary: Songfic. Austria receives a phone call in the middle of the night from Hungary and old feelings arise. Oneshot.


The shrill sound of the telephone jolted Austria out of his comforting slumber, his eyes opening with a flash of violet. With lightning quickness, he reached over and snatched the phone off of the receiver, cutting off the loud noise.

Sitting up in bed, cradling the phone in his lap, he glanced over his shoulder at the girl sleeping next to him, checking to see if the ringing had woke her up. Listening intently, he heard her groan softly and roll over until her back was facing him. He sighed and lifted the phone to his lips and whispered, "Hello?"

"Austria?"

Austria's body stiffened and he sat up a little straighter at the sound of that voice. That voice, that most beautiful voice that belonged to the beautiful person that he had ever known. "Hungary?" he inquired softly.

_Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper, 'cause I can't be too loud._

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he carefully sat up and tip-toed out of the room, closing the door behind him as to not wake his dozing lover.

"Yes," he heard her voice reply, though it was thick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked her.

Hearing Hungary sniff caused him to press the phone closer to his ear. He wanted nothing more than to be next to her, to hold her and soothe her, to let her know that everything would be okay. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, her voice laced with tears.

"If you didn't want to talk, why did you call me?" Austria barely spoke, too afraid that his girl would hear him.

There was silence on the other end. "Why are you whispering?" Hungry finally asked.

"For the same reason you are," Austria said back.

_Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on._

"Did you and Prussia have a fight?" Austria asked, though he didn't really want to know anything about his ex-wife and her new lover. After the nations ordered them to get a divorce after the Great War, they had gone their separate ways, but it hadn't been as easy to give each other up as Austria had hoped.

There was a sigh. "Yeah," she admitted. "We did."

That's all she said. They didn't tend to talk about their new partners. "Do you want to talk about it?" Austria whispered, although he didn't really want to know. It was his need to care and nurture Hungary when she was upset that made him want to listen.

"What was that? I can barely hear you."

"I said, do you want to talk about it," he repeated.

There was a slight pause. "I wish you didn't have to whisper," Hungary said.

This was typical Hungary, changing the subject when it got too personal. "My girlfriend is in the next room so…" he trailed off.

"I know," Hungary understood somberly.

Austria swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Sometimes I wish she was you," Austria blurted out.

There as a deep breath on the other end as she tried to gain some control. "I guess we never really moved on," she replied.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak._

"How have you been?" Hungary asked, obviously trying to fill the silence.

Austria sighed, collapsing onto the stool of his piano, running his fingers over the cold keys, careful not to make any noise, just playing on air. "I've missed you," he said honestly.

"I miss you too, Austria," she said.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the pure bliss of hearing his name whispered by her, even though she was miles away. "It feels good, hearing you say my name," Austria said.

"It feels good to say it," she said. "It feels right."

"Say it again," he commanded.

Austria could practically hear her smile at the other end of the line. "Austria," she whispered sensually. He could feel his legs getting weak from her voice; it was a good thing that he was already sitting down.

_And I never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel._

"I should go," Hungary said. "Talking to you like this, it's too dangerous."

"No!" Austria said loudly. His breath caught in his throat as he heard a noise in the bedroom. "Don't go yet," he whispered lowly. "I don't want to say goodbye to you right now. Just talk a little longer."

She sighed. "You shouldn't be talking to me; I shouldn't be talking to you. You should be with…her," she added nastily.

"You make it too hard to be faithful," Austria commented. "Just stay a little longer."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight. And yes I've dreamt of you too. And does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight? No I don't think she has a clue._

"I had a dream about you," Hungary said.

"Really?" Austria smiled and sat up a little straighter. "What was it about?"

"I don't remember exactly," she responded. "All I remember is that you were in it."

Austria's grin grew larger. "You know, it is a little funny that you called me tonight."

"How so?"

"I had a dream about you too," he said.

Hungary laughed a slight breathy laugh that made Austria's heart do summersaults in his chest. "Your laugh is so beautiful," he whispered. "I just hate that you have to hold it back."

There was another sigh. "It's okay."

Austria stood up and walked over to a couch, abandoning air-playing on the piano. There was no point if there was no music being played. "Does he know that you're talking to me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"He might suspect it, but I'm not sure."

Austria swallowed hard. "Would he try and fight me?" Being a very sophisticated and passive person, it made Austria an unskilled fighter, especially next to the overly energetic Prussia. In fact, it was always Hungary who rushed to his aid whenever a nation tried to fight him.

"I don't think so," Hungary said uncertainly. It was clear that she had no idea what her abrasive boyfriend would or would not attempt to do. "Does she know that you're talking to me?"

"No," Austria responded. He shot a guilt ridden look over at the closed door to his bedroom. "No, I don't think she had a clue."

_Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on._

"Do you love her?" Hungary whispered; the hurt was clear in her voice.

"No," Austria answered truthfully. "No, I don't love her."

He took a deep breath and asked his love the words that he one day dreaded he'd have to say. "Do you love Prussia?"

Hungary sighed and Austria's heart dropped to his shoes in despair. "I do. But it's a different kind of love; it's complicated."

"Oh."

"He's my best friend, but being with him, well, something's missing. I can't explain it."

"I see," Austria said. He wished that she would stop talking.

"It's a different kind of love then the love I feel for you."

Despite the hope he started to feel, Austria looked over at the closed door. He had forgotten that his lover was in the next room.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Don't tell me that," Austria whispered. "We had to give each other up."

"Austria…"

That voice, saying my name, is the sweetest sound ever. "We're with different people now."

"I miss you," Hungary said.

Sighing, Austria ran his hand through his dark brown locks. "I miss you too."

_And I never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel._

"How long have we been talking?" Hungary asked.

"I don't know, a while I guess," Austria murmured.

"I think I should go."

"Not yet."

"I can't stay on the line forever."

"I wish you would."

There was a pause. "I guess I'll try," she relinquished. She never could refuse him anything.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Could this have turned out differently? Could we have turned out differently?" Hungary asked through tears.

It was the same thing that Austria had wondered ever since the day the nations came to Hungary and him and told them that they had to separate, to break not just their political alliance, but their alliance based on love: their marriage. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't want to think about it."

"Well I do!" she raised her voice. "Every day I think about it! I miss you, Austria; every day I miss you."

"I miss you too," Austria whispered in a pained voice. "Truly, I think about you all the time."

"This isn't right."

"I know," he mumbled. "We just have to make the best of it."

"Austria, I don't know what to think about anymore," Hungary tried not to sob. "I think I still love you."

Austria closed his eyes and pressed the phone closer to his ear, trying to mask the pleasurable feeling her words gave him. "My dear, I know that I still love you," he poured his heart out.

"Oh, Austria," Hungary whispered.

"What is it?" he asked consolingly.

"Nothing really, you just said that you liked it when I said your name."

"Anything sounds amazing when you say it," Austria responded warmly. "Anything would sound amazing coming from the lips of an angel."

_And I never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel._

"I really do have to go, Austria."

"Hungary," Austria started.

"No, Austria, please, I have to go now," Hungary said. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Austria tried not to cry out. "When can I talk to you again?"

"I don't know. I'll call you as soon as I can, my love, I promise," she promised.

_And I never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel._

"Goodbye, Austria," Hungary whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hungary. I love you so much," Austria whispered. He doubled over, holding onto himself as if he was trying to keep everything inside.

"I'll talk to you soon," she said. "Goodbye."

The soft click of the receiver signaled to Austria that his time with Hungary was over. It was time to get back to his real life. "I'll talk to you soon, my angel," he whispered to the cold phone.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_


End file.
